Gajevy Love Fest 2015
by Maximum Artist17
Summary: Gajevy Love Fest 2015 WHOOP! WHOOP! Day 1-Selfie/Sexting, Day 2-Role Playing, Day 3-Size, Day 4- Work Hours, Day 5-Fave Place/Love Bites, Day 6-Wedding Night and Day 7-Sedduction.
1. Day 1-Selfie

Day 1: Selfie/Sexting

Gajeel "Black Steel" Redfox, the iron dragon slayer and one of the most feared men in all of the land of Fiore was in agony.

It wasn't an illness or an injury from battle that had wounded him so. No, the hurt that had brought the mighty Black Steel to his knees was a pain only a man can know and none other than his pint-sized girlfriend Levy McGarden had caused it.

If he had known _this_ was going to happen, he never would have agreed to help Levy test Warren's newest communication lacrima to see if its "texting" application could work over long distances.

"All you have to do is send me a few messages along the way," Levy had told him before he boarded his train. "Oh, and try to send some pictures as well."

He really should've known something was up. Levy having had that look in her eye that meant she was up to something but Gajeel had been too busy trying to keep his lunch to notice.

Kissing Levy goodbye, her sweet honey and lavender scent laced with the smell of books, flooding his senses and settling his queasy stomach. Gajeel climbed aboard. Levy waving from the platform the last thing he saw before his motion sickness came back with a vengeance and sent him into a near comatose state for the long train ride.

The first text message and selfie came as soon as Gajeel and his Exceed partner arrived at the small village of Nesca, to hunt down an apparently very large wild boar that had been destroying homes and farms, as well as nearly killing a family in their carriage on their way to town.

While Lily was speaking to the mayor, Gajeel pulled out the small lacrima device. Tapping the button below its screen, it lit up to show the icon of an envelope with the words "One new message from Pocket Woman."

A few more clicks and the device was unlocked and opened.

 _"Hey just kicking back with a new book. Have you gotten to Nesca yet?"_ Levy's text said and below was a picture of a book open across her lap and her black stocking clad feet.

Again, Gajeel didn't see anything abnormal about the message and quickly snapped a selfie standing in front of the Nesca town sign. _"Yeah just got here. Train ride was a bitch."_ The device beeped as the message was sent; appearing below Levy's showing the date and the time it was sent above.

Ding. _"When will you be back?"_

One pierced brow arched as Gajeel stared down at the seemingly innocent text. He had told her the mission would last a week, that's why Warren had asked him to do this. _"A week. Why is something wrong short stack?"_

 _"No it's just I forgot to show you something..."_ A second studded brow joined the first, the air leaving his lungs in a _whoosh_. His hand clenched around the device it creaking under the force of his grip as heat flared through his body, hotter than the Salamander's flames and pooling low in his gut.

Lighting up the small screen was a picture of his sweet innocent girlfriend in not so innocent attire that was making his pants painfully tight. Levy lay reclined on what he recognized as his bed, her hair spread across the pillows in a glowing blue halo against his black sheets. Her lips wearing a smirk that rivaled his own, the arm of her glasses tugging down the plumb rosy flesh of her bottom lip. But what really caught his attention and kept sending fresh waves of heat towards his groin was what she was wearing or lack of.

Blood red lace covered her milky white skin, hugging her tantalizing full hips held together by a piece of glorified string. The book from her previous selfie lay across her navel, her hand spread across the leather in a soft caress that had his skin itching to be touched just so. Her breasts were covered in more of the vibrant lace that barely contained the generous mounds. Levy's caramel eyes practically glowed with a "come and get me" look, as Gajeel could only gape down at the erotic picture in shock and barely controlled lust.

His shorty, who was the poster child of innocence, had transformed into the epitome of temptation and lust. Ding. _"I wanted to show you my new outfits."_

If it weren't for his professional pride on never quitting a job Gajeel would've hoped right back on the train, motion sickness be damned, and head straight back to Magnolia and the little minx that waited there. Instead, he grabbed his cat by the scruff of his neck and raced into the woods.

The next week was something straight out of his personal hell. Levy continued sending pictures of each of her new "outfits" ranging from more lace to transparent silks.

He didn't know how much more he could take. Cold showers were rather limited this deep in the mountains and even Pantherlily could sense how thin his patience was being stretched. The waves of frustration rolling of the dragon slayer were thick enough to choke a horse. So the little black Exceed chose to stay well out of arms reach for the duration of the mission, a knowing smirk on his furry face.

"I really hope Levy knows what she's getting into," eyeing the trail of dust that was racing through Magnolia, his partner having baled out the window as soon as the train had stopped. With a flap of his wings he headed towards the guild to report to Mirajane of both successful missions.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel thundered, slamming his front door behind him. A startled squeak from his bedroom was all he needed. Locking the door behind him Gajeel stalked towards the bedroom, stripping as he went.

He could hear her as he approached the door: blankets rustling followed by a thump and another squeak. She'd fallen off the bed.

There she was in all her blue haired glory, legs tangled in the sheets bare as the day she was born, hanging haphazardly off the bed. She must've been about to take another selfie judging by the phone in her hand.

"G-G-Gajeel," all of her confidence failed her as she stared up at her boyfriend. Cheeks flushing at the state of his undress, his muscles rippling in his arms; his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, her eyes drinking in his heaving pectorals and his hard washboard abs that she ached to touch. Lust shot pleasurable tingles down her spine, her eyes darkening as they followed the trail of black hair till it disappeared below the waist band of his low riding unbutton canvas pants.

"Gihee, enjoying the view little one?" Levy nearly came right then and there when her eyes rose to meet those of her lover's glowing ruby orbs. He hadn't even touched her yet but the look in his eyes had heat shooting to her core, promising to fulfill all the fantasies she'd had in the past week.

Warm calloused hands gripping her waist snapped her from her lust filled reverie. She gasped when her bare back was pressed against the cool wooden floor, granting access to his hot tongue to plunder her mouth.

This is what she'd been waiting for; to be held and have all of his attention focused on her.

His muscles trembled under her touch, her fingers tracing every curve and dip of hard muscle. Gajeel moaned and she swallowed it greedily flattening her palms across his abdominals, her fingers just barely dipping below his waistband. Their tongues battled fiercely, breaking apart with a pop for air, before starting the war anew.

Neither willing to submit to the other.

Gajeel was burning, every touch and pleasure filled moan the flames of lust only burned hotter, turning his resolve to ash. 'God, she tastes so good.' He couldn't get enough. Her skin tasted so sweet with the bite of salt as he sucked at her pulse, it fluttering against his tongue before dipping down to her bare breasts.

The clatter of the phone against the ground brought him back to earth and to the weeklong pain his lover had put him through. Grabbing her wrists, he slammed them above her head holding them in place with one hand as he scooped up the device that had started this and the writhing woman beneath him.

Levy whined, tugging to free her captured hands against the iron grip of her dragon. The flash of the camera blinding her and she glared up at the man who was too busy examining the picture he'd just taken.

"D-did you just…?"

"Yup," popping his lips for emphasis Gajeel smirked down at her. "And I have ta say this might be my favorite outfit." Levy thought her face couldn't get any redder.

Gajeel dove down again; silencing whatever protest she had circling his thumb around a pert nipple-causing Levy to arch her back. Thrusting her breast deeper into his palm. She gasped as he spread open mouth kisses down her neck before stopping by her ear.

"But you know what?"

"What?" she snapped, hips grinding against his impatiently.

Gajeel growled, cursing out something low, savage and foreign. He liked this new side of his shrimp. Impatient and demanding, taking all he and still wanting more, he was quickly growing addicted.

"I think," he grabbed her hip and ground hard against her core, Levy throwing her head back with a scream. "I still need ta see the others just to be sure, Gihee."

0.o.0.o

 **Hi everyone thanks for reading my first installment for Gajevy Love Fest! First off but all of my days are alittle off, I know sorry, but I still plan to post each of the days no matter what so please be patient with me. Also, there are probably a few typos and grammar issues in this and I'm sorry about that as well but I wanted to get these out as soon as possible for all of the Gajevy lovers out there. Go Gajevy! So I'll get to work on editing these as soon as possible.**

 **Please don't forget to comment and review to give me feedback because this will be the first time writing lemons and I'd really love to hear what you guys have to say so I can get better at it.**

 **So until next time! GO GAJEVY!**


	2. Day 2-Role Playing

Day 2- Role Playing

"You partying alone, handsome?"

He turned around slowly, eyeing the small woman before who was barely eye level with him even with him sitting down. Ruby eyes narrowed as he looked over her scantly clad figure that didn't match with her girlish features. "Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this, shorty?" Gesturing to the flashing lights and the sweat soaked bodies grinding on the dance floor to the beat of the bass of Magnolia's hottest club: Fairy Glitter

He smirked at the sight of the angry flush covering her cheeks; her caramel eyes glaring back at him in annoyance. "I'm old enough," she said, hopping up onto the barstool along side his. "…But I can be as old as you want me to be." The raw lust in her voice sent hot shots of pleasure down his spine, his muscles rippling while the pleasure raced through his nervous system.

Giggling she suckled at her tootsie pop, her tongue swirling around the sugary treat. The muscle slowly turning red with each lick before plump pink lips hid it from view.

She certainly was talented with her mouth and he wondered what else she could do with it.

Fresh heat went straight to his groin and he felt his cock twitch at the picture he'd just conjured.

"Sooo," she purred, dipping her candy into his forgotten whiskey. "You interested, Mr…?"

"It's Gajeel," he said, wrapping one of her blue curls around his finger he pulled her closer. Shivering as his breath tickled the sensitive flesh of her ear. "Now you know what to scream when I make you cum."

"I might have to charge you extra if you don't," she gasped, his hot tongue running over the appendage before drawing it into his mouth. Mimicking her little show with the tootsie pop, he sucked at the lobe. Her back arching into her touch, nails biting through the material of his thin button down shirt before they skimmed down the thick cords of muscle that made up his arms to play with the cool metal studs embedded in his forearms.

"Aaah…" Her pulse fluttered beneath his lips as he placed open mouth kisses along the slim column till he was nipping at her collarbone. Fingers tangled into his wild black locks, nails scratching at his scalp as she pulled herself closer still. Gajeel groaned, wrapping an arm around her waist to drag her from her stool and press against the growing tent in his pants, his other hand groping the firm muscle of her ass through her short denim shorts; the woman in his arms practically melting at his touch.

"Gihee, you like that shri- Oh shit!" he choked when she gripped him through his jeans. Switching between playing with his sensitive tip to massaging his length with the heel of her palm.

An endless steam of curses spilled from his lips into her shoulder as she played with him, giggling as he began to thrust into her palms.

"I don't do public showings, luv," the blue haired vixen whispered, squeezing his dick. "And I doubt you could afford one if I did."

"Wanna bet?" Gajeel hated how desperate he sounded but there was no way in hell he was letting this woman get away.

"Well we better get somewhere private now shouldn't we?" she smirked, her honey-brown eyes practically glowing with desire. "Other wise I'm calling my pimp and leaving."

She was baiting him and Gajeel knew it but he didn't care. His patience was shot and he was positive if he wasn't inside her within the next fifteen minutes he was sure he would die. So swallowing the bait- hook, line and sinker- he slammed a wad of bills on the bar and threw the little minx over his shoulder; racing out of the bar as nothing more than a black and blue blur.

Hours later the two lovers lay in a tangled mass of limbs, thoroughly sated and exhausted.

"Wow!" Gajeel said breathlessly, his chest heaving as his heart thundered against his ribs. "Damn, that was…wow."

A hum sounded from the woman in his arms. "It was certainly different," Levy breathed, cheeks glowing with exertion from their activities. "But never doing it again."

"What! Why da hell not?"

The bluenette buried her face into the pillows, hiding her burning cheeks and muffling her response. Gajeel vaguely making out something about "doing it in public" and "embarrassing outfit" that didn't suit her. He on the other had thought her "hooker" getup had made Levy look hot-damn-fucking-sexy. But he remembered he hadn't been the only one to think so, remembering the audience they had gained while at the bar.

A wave of possessiveness swept through him, a growl rumbled low in his chest at the thought of those bastards looking at what was his. No one was allowed to see his shrimp like that. Only him.

Levy squealed as her boyfriend lifted her over his shoulder –for the second time that night- stomping towards their bathroom with a sharp smack on her ass. "Stop your squirming, shrimp."

The sound of running water alerted her that Gajeel was filling the tub and that she was going to be there awhile. Levy tried not to look down, centering her focus on the colored tiles that made up their countertops as well as their shower in the far corner. Trying to ignore the magnetic pull of her eyes to look and admire the perfectly sculpted buns of steel her boyfriend possessed.

The sudden silence alerted her the bath was ready. Sliding her off his shoulder, Gajeel cradled her to his chest like she was made of glass, lowering her into the lavender scented water. Gajeel soon slipping in behind her; wrapping both arms around her waist as she made herself comfortable between his legs.

A sigh nothing short of blissful escaped her, Gajeel rubbing soothing circles against her stomach and sides and she leaned back against his chest. Levy's eyes drifted close as she hummed in content. This was what she loved most, the way he touched her after one of their role-playing sessions. A touch reserved just for her full of gentle, possessive, adoration. Making Levy fall deeper in love with him.

"Never again," he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"What?" she moaned as he began to kiss along her neck and shoulders, inspecting each new love bite and hickey with pride.

"No more 'Hooker and Customer' role-play," he growled, his hand dipping down between her legs, hips bucking into his touch. "Not where anyone else can see you, anyway."

Water crashed over the sides of the tub as Gajeel's fingers began to pick up speed. "Ah… so I t-take it…mmph... you're m-m-my – Oh God! - Only customer then?"

"Exactly." Biting down on the junction between her neck and shoulders, Levy exploded in his arms. Gajeel watched her ride out her orgasm, snarling like an animal as her walls rippled around his fingers.

Once she returned back to earth, Levy turned to face him, straddling his hips and resting her forehead against his. Black hair mixing with pale blue, crimson orbs meeting golden brown.

"I think I can live with that." She whispered against his lips, kissing him slow and steady before Gajeel took control.

As they both raced to completion again, Levy thought these roles suited them best; just a man and a woman lost in each other and in love.

 **0.o.0.o**

 **Hey here's day two of Gajevy Fest: Role Playing. Just so you know still needs to be edited so sorry for the typos and the grammar mistakes.**


	3. Day 4-Workspace

Day 4- Workspace

"Gajeel, ah…s-stop it! We shouldn't – Oh God! – we shouldn't be doing this here."

"Gihee, really ya sure ya wanna stop?"

Levy's mind was in shambles, white flames of pleasure were burning away every objection she had before it could fully form. Gajeel's fingers fanning the flames with each stroke, pushing her closer and closer to that wonderful edge that was just out of reach.

"Gajeel, p-please…" she gasped, pushing against his chest to try and free herself from his spell. Never in her wildest fantasies had Levy ever imagined herself in this position: being thoroughly finger-fucked into the rich upholstery of a mayor's chase lounge by the iron dragon slayer. His eyes a glow with lust and grinning down at her like a maniac.

"Your body's saying somethin' different, shrimp." Thrusting back in, three fingers this time, her walls clamping down on him like a vice. Drawing him deeper into her wet heat.

The small rational part of her brain reminded her to be careful when he hit a spot inside her that had Levy clawing at the silken pillows. Almost tearing the delicate fabric as Gajeel began hitting that spot again and again burst of color exploding behind her eyelids. She knew they shouldn't be doing this on a job and in their client's workspace no less, they could be caught at any moment but she just couldn't bring herself to care anymore. The threat of capture only adding more fuel to the fire that consumed them. Adrenaline heightening her senses so every sound, touch and taste was tripled. Her mind was overloading these feelings and she was slowly being swept away.

Gajeel snarled when she ground harder onto his fingers, wrapping her toned legs around his hips and crushing her soft curves to his hard body. She was so close, rippling around his fingers and arching off the cushions to bring them in deeper still. "Come on Levy, give it to me. Now!"

Everything went white.

Levy couldn't breathe, couldn't see as she was pushed over the edge and shot into oblivion. Gajeel rumbled in approval from where he had latched himself to the junction of her neck. Her walls continuing to quiver around his fingers, refusing to release him as the rest of her body went lax.

Levy's arms fell back encircling her head thrown back and spreading a halo of blue curls across the multiple decorative cushions. Rose tinted her cheeks, her lips swollen and bruised from his kisses, opened in a silent scream. With her eyes rolled back and tears clinging to her lashes like diamonds – Levy looked like an angel savoring her fall.

"God you're so fucking beautiful, Levy." Gajeel whispered in awe, nuzzling between her heaving breasts as he removed his fingers. Her heart beat against his lips, skipping a beat when he began to suck against the pale flesh over the precious muscle. Marking it and the woman beneath him as his.

Levy moaned when he stood, barely registering the movement, her body still trembling with after shocks. His footsteps were muffled against the thick rug, nibbling on her neck as he strode towards the large ornamental mahogany desk in front of the large bay windows that looked over the courthouse gardens.

Levy whispered his name in question when Gajeel stopped his worship on her neck. A string of profanities flowed from his mouth as he sprinted towards the desk.

"Gonna have to make this quick, shrip."

"Eh?!"


	4. Day 6-Wedding Night Part I

Day 6-Wedding Night

"Congratulations!"

The walls of Fairy Tail shook with a chorus of cheers and shouts of joy, every member raising a glass to the happy new couple.

Gajeel was looking down at his blushing bride, a look of utter adoration on his face as he watched her laugh at their crazy friends antics. Tears of mirth sparkling like diamonds across her lashes.

She was truly a sight to behold; pale blue hair pulled back and entwined with baby's breathe, black panther tree peonies and tiny blue for-get-me-not's, two strands falling to frame her heart-shaped face. Golden eye shadow dusted her lids, accentuating the gold green flecks till her eyes shone like a flame and long black lashes fluttered over rose cheeks, tied together with a smile as bright as the sun.

The loose strands of hair tickled her bare shoulders, the corset of her wedding gown highlighting her petite figure before flaring out around her hips in layers of silks. Giving the illusion she was floating when she moved. Levy practically glowed; looking like the mythical creature their guild was so named after.

"It's about time," Lucy said, sipping her champaign, the black Exceed at her side nodding in agreement. A smug grin on his furry face as the watched the two newlyweds; utterly lost in their own little world occasionally resurfacing to converse with their companions before submerging again.

"I thought he'd never ask her," Pantherlily smirked. "He was practicing the proposal for forever."

The two laughed, knowing that it was true and looked back at the topic of their conversation that had just stepped onto the dance floor. The lights dimming and the music slowed, the lights strung above the couple shining like stars against the midnight blue backdrop. Petals circled them as they twirled, Gajeel holding Levy close with a soft smile on his lips when she rested her head against his chest.

His eyes began to burn but he didn't try to fight them. The utter happiness he felt for the two people he considered the most precious in his life was overwhelming. And to think it almost didn't happen.

The two knuckleheads had been circling each other for months (years if one counted the time lost in the Fairy Sphere) but neither knew how or couldn't bring themselves to cross that line. Both simply content to stay in the field of gray instead of face the reality that was completely black and white. Pantherlily knew it, Lucy knew it, hell the whole damn guild knew that the iron dragon slayer was completely in love with the little blue-haired bookworm and she in turn loved him. But with Gajeel fighting his past demons and Levy's shy insecurity most feared they'd forever be stuck in limbo.

However the attraction between the two had only grown. Growing stronger and stronger till it had finally over overflown. The walls came crashing down and the fears were washed away leaving nothing but a blank canvas.

"So beautiful." The soft hum bringing back Lily from his thoughts. He glanced at the celestial mage beside him, the same happiness he felt shining in her chocolate orbs and glistened on her cheeks.

"Yeah," he murmured, afraid if he spoke to loud he'd somehow break the spell that centered on the couple. Dancing in a slow circle beneath the glittering lights Lily couldn't help but think they looked like something straight out of a fairy tale.

 **First off thank you so much everyone for reading my entrees for Gajevy Love Fest 2015. My email has been exploding with all the notifications from all you guys following and adding this to your favorites. But I'd like to apologize that this is the only one I've gotten up on time, work has been keeping me super busy but don't worry I promise to still complete all seven prompts even if it kill me.**

 **Also, I've decide to split Day 6-Wedding Night into two parts so if you want the lovely smutty smuttiness you'll have to wait for part two (ps. Please ignore the typos I'll fix those soon). So please keep reading, following and liking all my Gajevy goodness, as well as leaving any comments or suggestions for improvement.**

 **Happy Gajevy Love Fest!**


End file.
